fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Great Rising Of The True Goddesses Of The Solar System
''Great Rising Of The True Goddesses Of The Solar System & The Divine Beautiful Guardians Of The Vast Galaxies--Supreme-Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Cybernetic Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Crystal Platinum Crystal Kingdom Stormis a fan fictional massive semi-crossover story. this is a reboot of Sailor Moon, with a animalistic theme. The Neo Soldiers, Deity Soldiers, Celestial Soldiers, Zodiac Soldiers, & Infinity Soldiers are the main heroines. Sailor Galaxia doesn't have Chaos sealed inside her soul because Dark Sailor Sun ripped it out of her, causing her star seed to return to her body & the birth of Chibi-Chibi. The Holy Beast Kings & Queens are the mentors / guardians of The Neo Soldiers. Plot Sailor Soldiers Infinity Soldiers Neo Soldiers *Neo Sailor Moon *Neo Sailor Sun *Neo Sailor Earth *Neo Sailor Mercury *Neo Sailor Mars *Neo Sailor Jupiter *Neo Sailor Venus *Neo Sailor Pluto *Neo Sailor Uranus *Neo Sailor Neptune *Neo Sailor Saturn *Neo Sailor Nemesis *Neo Sailor Star *Neo Sailor Charon *Neo Sailor Atlantis *Neo Sailor Xeres *Neo Sailor Deminos Deity Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Zodiac Soldiers Legendary Soldiers Holy Beast Kings & Queens Main Members *'King Riagiku:' The Supreme Lion King Of The Moon & Stars, The Strongest & Most Powerful Holy Beast King in the Known Universe. He is absolutely the Oldest & Most Experienced Warrior. *'Queen Mizaku:' The Legendary Swordfish Blacksmith Of The Icy Plains, Creator of The Infinity Gears, most itelligent Beast Queen, Greatest Master Strategist Ever. *'King Blaziku:' The Ultimate Phoenix King Of The Eternal Flames, Spiritual Expert & Guardian Of The Sacred Fire & The Gate Of Olympus. *'Queen Airiaku: The Anceint Dargon Emperess Of The Emerald Storms, Physically Strongest Beast Queen In History & Guardian Of Asgard. *'King Taizuko: '''The Majestic Tiger King Of The Golden Metals, The Greatest Leader Of The Inner Beast Kings & Kepper Of The Celestial Fang Blade. *'Queen InuKimi: The High Marshall Eagle Queen Of The Roaring Skies, The Fastest Aerial Combat Master & Weilder Of The All Powerful Aerial Caliber. *'King Hirokoto: '''The Grand Shark King Of The Mysterious Seas, The Oldest & Wisest Sea King & Legendary Guardian Of The Infinite Ocean. *'Queen Sakura: The Mythical Ten Tailed Panther Sage Of The Six Paths, The Original Guardian Of The Time Gates & Wisest Beast Queen Of All The Beast Kings & Queens. *'King Kaiziku: '''The Celestial & All Powerful Soul King Of The Spiritual Realms, The Second Most Powerful Beast King In The Entire Universe To King Riagiku. *'Queen Niakami: *'King Okami:' *'Queen Cyzanku:' Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots Protectobots The 9 Headmasters Maximals Autobot Elite Guard Sonic Heroes Televisions Shows Movies Video Games Trivia *Major Motoko Kusanagi is a princess & a Neo Soldier of the planet, Charon; Neo Sailor Charon. She also wields the foruth talisman: The Rainbow Magnum. *The Neo Soldiers have new additaions to their roster. Category:Great Rising Of The True Goddesses Of The Solar System & The Divine Beautiful Guardians Of The Vast Galaxies--Supreme-Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Cybernetic Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Crystal Platinum Crystal Kingdom Storm Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Series Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Transformers Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions